


There is nearly 2 Billion Words for the Harry Potter Ao3

by Deathsmallcaps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Just wanted to tell you guys that you are amazing, and surely other stories have been written in other sites as well, billions of words for labors of love, details inside, its been 21 years since the first book came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathsmallcaps/pseuds/Deathsmallcaps
Summary: Recently made a post on my tumblr about how to count the total words for a fandom on Ao3 and I used HP as an example.





	There is nearly 2 Billion Words for the Harry Potter Ao3

You guys, as of December 4, 2019, have written over 1,882,998,476 words for this fandom. Be proud of yourselves. Here’s the post on my tumblr where I figured everything out lol. It’s kind of silly, but you can also use this method to check out other fandoms as well.  
https://deathsmallcaps.tumblr.com/post/189483983129/10-now-add-up-all-the-different-sets-of-numbers lotta math tho wont lie. Some cussing too. Mostly in happiness.


End file.
